CNH Global
CNH Global NV was the holding company for the Italian public multinational manufacturer of agricultural and construction equipment, established on November 12, 1999, through the merger of Case and New Holland. Effective 29 September 2013, CNH Global N.V. and Fiat Industrial S.p.A. were merged into CNH Industrial N.V. CNH sells its products through 12,000 dealers and distributors in 160 countries. It also receives a portion of its revenue from its CNH Capital division, which provides capital lending to equipment buyers in Canada and the United States. As of December 31, 2012, CNH manufactured its products in 37 facilities throughout the world and distributes its products in approximately 170 countries through approximately 11,500 full line dealers and distributors. CNH Global's main competitor in the agriculture market is John Deere & Company, while at 3rd place behind Caterpillar Inc. and Komatsu in the construction arena. History The combined companies of CNH Global have a 170-year, history in the manufacture of agricultural equipment. IH The combined company traces its International Harvester (IH) roots back to 1830s, and Robert McCormick in Virginia developing his mechanical reaper. The McCormick Harvesting Machine Company, formed in Chicago, 1848, with Cyrus H. McCormick, Robert's son, as its leader. It would become International Harvester in 1902 after a merger with the Deering Harvester Company. Case While the McCormick’s were building International Harvester, Jerome Increase Case was also forging ahead with Racine Threshing Machine Works in 1842, in Racine, Wisconsin. J. I. Case’s wooden thresher would bring a tenfold increase, over hand thresher, to grain production. In 1869 Case produced a belt-driven steam-boiler powered thresher; this innovation would lead the company to become the larger maker of steam engines by 1886. Steyr Magna Steyr was founded in 1864 in Austria by Josef Werndl to make bicycles. In 1915 Steyr rolled out its first tractor, and the popular 180-model was introduced in 1947. The company introduced the first crop loader and the first four-wheel drive tractor in the 1960s. Braud Alexandre Braud built a stationary thresher in 1875, in Loire-Atlantique region of western France. The company Braud was founded and a factory constructed in Saint Mars-La-Jaille, France in 1898, then moved to Coex. It produced the first grape harvester in 1975, the model 1020, and then the legendary model 1014 in 1979. New Holland New Holland, in Pennsylvania, USA was the site that gave its name to the company founded by Abe Zimmerman in 1895, the "New Holland Machine Company". In 1899 Zimmerman rolled-out his portable feed mill, the first freeze-proof cylinder tank engine came in 1901, and the first stone crusher was unveiled in 1910. Fiat CNH also includes the tractor businesses of both Fiat Agricultural and Fiat construction equipment and Ford Motor Company; the combination of threshing machine maker Werkhuizen Leon Claeys, founded by Leon Claeys in 1906; and Emerson and Kenneth Summach's Flexi-Coil, founded in 1952 to produce the coil packer, which is used in the seeding process. Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Canada, is home to a large CNH plant, the former location of Flexi-Coil. Current Brands ;Agricultural: * Case IH (a combination of the J.I. Case and International Harvester agricultural divisions) * New Holland Ag * Steyr (Europe) ; Construction: * Case CE (construction equipment) * Kobelco (excavators) ** New Holland Construction Subsidiaries *CNH Capital America LLC *New Holland North America *Kobelco Construction Machinery America LLC Fiat-Case New Holland - History timeline 1895: New Holland Machine Company is founded in Pennsylvania specializing in agricultural equipment. 1907: Ford Motor Company builds the prototype of what is to be the world's first mass-produced agricultural tractor. 1917: Mass-production of Ford's first agricultural tractor, the Fordson model F, begins. 1910: Werkhuizen Leon Claeys, founded in 1906, builds its factory in Zedelgem, Belgium, to manufacture harvesting machinery. The company is best known for the Clayson Brand of Combines. 1919: The first mass-produced Fiat tractors, the 702, comes off the assembly line. 1933: The production of Fordson tractors moves to Dagenham, Essex, U.K from Cork in Ireland 1947: Hesston is founded in Kansas, a small but respected manufacturer of hay and forage machinery recognized for its innovative products, with industrial and marketing offshoots in Europe. The Sperry Corporation acquires New Holland Machine Company, forming Sperry New Holland. Hydraulic Engineering Company is formed in Toronto, Canada, and begins production of Versatile small size agricultural implements. 1952: Claeys launches the first European self-propelled combine harvester. 1963: Hydraulic Engineering Company is incorporated as a public company with the name of Versatile Manufacturing Ltd. 1964: Sperry New Holland purchases a major interest in Claeys, now one of the largest combine manufacturers in Europe. Sperry New Holland launches the haybine mower-conditioner; model 460, capable of accomplishing what previously required two or three machines, thus introducing a significant innovation in hay harvesting technology. Ford Tractor operations move to Basildon, Essex, UK 1966: Versatile, operating out of Winnipeg, Canada becomes a leading company in the manufacture of huge four-wheel-drive tractors of over 200HP. Late 1960s: Fiat creates separate Tractors and Earthmoving Machinery Divisions (Fiat Trattori and Fiat Macchine Movimento Terra). 1971: Production of construction equipment starts at the Fiat plant in Belo Horizonte, Brazil. 1974: Fiat Macchine Movimento Terra creates a joint venture with the American manufacturer Allis Chalmers Corporation, called Fiat-Allis. Fiat Trattori S.p.a. is founded. 1975: Fiat Trattori becomes a shareholder of Laverda. Ford begins manufacture and assembly of Ford tractors in São Paulo, Brazil. 1975: Braud produces its first grape harvester, specialises in this field and quickly becomes the world leader for these machines. 1977: Fiat Trattori takes over Hesston, thus gaining entry into the North American market and introducing Fiat tractors as Hesston''s. Fiat Trattori takes over Agrifull, which specialises in small-medium size tractors. The Versatile Manufacturing Ltd. takes the name '''Versatile Farm Equipment Company', division of Versatile Corp. 1984: Fiat Trattori becomes Fiatagri, Fiat Group's holding company for the agricultural machinery sector. Fiatagri acquires 75% of Braud shares through Laverda. 1986: Ford Motor Company acquires Sperry New Holland, merges it with its Ford Tractor Operations and names the new company Ford New Holland. 1988: All of Fiat-Allis and Fiatagri's activities merge to form a new company, FiatGeotech, Fiat Group's farm and earthmoving machinery sector. Within this major restructuring, Hesston and Braud join forces in a new company, Hesston-Braud, based in Coex, France. 1991: Fiat Group acquires Ford New Holland, Inc., merges it with FiatGeotech and names the new company N.H.Geotech, thus starting a complex process of integration of all the companies which through this operation have come to be gathered under the CHN Global brand name. Versatile Farm Equipment Company becomes part of Ford New Holland Americas, N.H. Geotech's North American division. 1993: N.H.Geotech changes its name to New Holland, thus marking the end of a transition period. After a very successful year for both joint ventures, F.H. Construction Equipment is merged with Fiat-Hitachi Excavators. The resulting joint venture thus covers New Holland's whole product range in the earthmoving sector. 1994: At its Worldwide Convention held in London, New Holland makes official the completion of its integration process and presents to the world its new corporate identity. 1996: A new joint venture set up with Iveco and Cummins - known as European Engine Alliance - is to become New Holland's centre of excellence for engines. At its second world-wide convention held in Orlando, Florida, New Holland launches 24 tractor models in three different ranges, and the Fiat-Hitachi Compact Line. In November, shares of New Holland N.V. began trading on the New York Stock Exchange. 1997: New Holland completes its purchase of Ford Motor Credit Company's partnership interests in the two joint ventures that provide financing for New Holland's products in the United States and Canada. New Holland signs an agreement with the leading manufacturer Manitou, for the design and production of a New Holland range of telescopic handlers. 1998: In India, New Holland completes the construction of its new plant for the manufacture of tractors in the 35 - 75 HP ranges, and production begins. New Holland signs an agreement with Flexi-Coil, the Canadian leading manufacturer of air seeding systems and tillage equipment. In Turkey, New Holland signs a new agreement with its partner, increasing its share in Türk Traktör to 37.5%. New Holland Finance expands its activities from the UK to other European markets, starting with Italy, France and Germany. 1999: CNH was created in November 1999 through the business merger of Case Corporation and New Holland N.V. Revenues in 2000 were over $10 billion. CNH's financial services have a global portfolio of $10.6 billion. Versatile is sold off to Buhler of Canada, along with the New Holland Genesis series of tractors, due to Case IH also owning Steiger, as part of the regulatory approval for the deal on competition grounds. In addition, Laverda harvesting equipment, the McCormick brand and the International Harvester/Case IH plant in Doncaster, England were sold off to ARGO to gain European regulatory approval. 2000: CNH is the number one manufacturer of agricultural tractors and combines in the world, the third largest maker of construction equipment and has one of the world's largest equipment finance companies. Based in the United States, CNH has operations in 16 countries and sells its products in 160 markets through a network of more than 10,000 dealers and distributors. CNH products are sold under the following brands: Case, Case IH, Fiat Allis , Fiat-Hitachi, Link-Belt (earth moving equipment), New Holland, O&K, Steyr and Kobelco. Products Farm implements include: attachments and loaders for tractors, commercial and residential mowers, harvesters, hay balers, planting and seeding equipment, sprayers, tillage equipment, and tractors, and account for around 70% of sales. The company makes a wide range of construction machinery including: articulated trucks, backhoe loaders, crawler loaders, directional drills, dozers, excavators - wheeled and crawler, forklifts, graders, skid steer loaders (uniloader), telescopic handlers, and wheel loaders See also *Agricultural Machinery *List of Tractor Manufacturers *List of Engine Manufacturers *List of Construction Plant Manufacturers References External links * CNH Global Website ** Case CE ** Case IH ** CNH Capital ** Kobelco ** New Holland ** New Holland Construction ** Steyr Category:CNH Global Category:Agricultural machinery Category:Companies of Europe Category:Companies of the United States Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Fiat Category:Fiat subsidiaries CNH Category:Merged companies Category:Tractor manufacturers of the United States Category:Tractor manufacturers of Italy Category:Tractor manufacturers of India Category:Tractor manufacturers of Austria Category:Tractor manufacturers of Brazil Category:Tractor manufacturers of China Category:Tractor manufacturers of France Category:Tractor manufacturers of Mexico Category:Tractor manufacturers of Poland Category:Tractor manufacturers of the United Kingdom Category:Vehicle manufacturing companies established in 1999 Category:Vehicle manufacturing companies disestablished in 2013 Category:Tractor manufacturers of Argentina